


Shooting Webs

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Spider-Prompts [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Response, Romance, Smut, They love each other so much, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: It's Peter and Wade's three year anniversary, Wade is making pancakes. But when Peter sees Wade wearing his surprise, the spider develops a different appetite...In response to the prompt: NSFW Person A makes dinner for their anniversary, but once Person B comes home from work and they see each other, they just move onto the bedroom for the entire night.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: Spider-Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Shooting Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a little while! I'm not the best at writing smut, so hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always my prompt is from: https://prompts.neocities.org/

It was Peter and Wades three-year anniversary. The brunette was returning from a long day of work at the Daily Bugle and couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend. Their tradition was to have Wade make pancakes for dinner (that’s what they were eating when Peter first asked the merc out). Some people might have called it corny, but to Peter, there was nothing better than recreating one of the best days of his life. 

As he opened the door to their apartment, the young hero was overwhelmed with the sweet sugary smells coming from the kitchen. Smiling to himself, Peter sneaked across the living room to surprise his boyfriend. Wade was most relaxed when he didn’t think anyone was watching him, and it was honestly Peter’s favourite sight in the whole world. 

The merc stood in their tiny kitchen dressed in jeans and Peter’s favourite black button shirt. The hero could feel himself harden in his pants as he took in the muscular frame in front of him, it never ceased to amaze Peter how fucking hot Wade could be. When Spider-Man and Deadpool first started patrolling together, Peter knew he was physically gone for the anti-hero. The countless nights he spent stroking himself off to Deadpool’s suit made sure he was aware of that, but after a couple of months and getting to know each other Peter realized it was more than just physical attraction. 

One day, Deadpool’s inappropriate jokes stopped being annoying and Spider-Man found himself desperately hoping that the flirting wasn’t all jokes. That underneath the bravado Wade really did want to him to ‘web me to wall and fill me with your spider babies,’ okay maybe not exactly that…but the sentiment. Spider-Man removed his mask and told Deadpool his name and after two months of mask-less hangouts and late-night dinners, Peter asked Wade out over pancakes. 

As was customary, the merc wasn’t wearing his mask (a special request from Peter) so the younger man could see the trail of scabs over his boyfriend’s bald scalp. He hoped it wasn’t a bad skin day today but would make sure to only touch clothed parts of Wade until he asked. Peter hated the thought of anything hurting his love, especially his own hands.

The spiderling creeped across the kitchen, but just as he got to his prize, Wade cleared his throat.

“You wouldn’t be trying to sneak up on the world’s deadliest mercenary, would you baby boy?”

The young hero’s shoulders deflated. 

“No,” Peter mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright red.

“Coz that certainly wouldn’t be smart for itsy bitsy spiders,” Wade hummed as he continued to stir the batter.

Peter snorted. 

“I think you know nothing about me babe is ‘itsy bitsy’.”

The brunette spun the older man around using his super strength. 

“Aww so much strength to come out of one teeny tiny spidey,” the merc cooed.

Peter was about to respond when he noticed what Wade had added to his shirt; over his heart, a patch with Spider-Man’s logo had been sewn on. Peter knew it was ridiculous but seeing Wade with his mark turned him on like nothing else. 

“Something catch your eye baby?” The merc’s tone was all innocence but Peter knew Wade had planned this, he was already putting the mixing bowl on the side in preparation for what came next. 

“Is it a bad skin day?” The young hero asked, his eyes never leaving the patch on Wade’s chest.

“Nah Petey-Pie, all yours.”

The brunette immediately launched himself at the larger man and began kissing him, nipping at his scared lips and rubbing his hardening crotch against Wade’s. Peter secured his hands under Wade’s ass before lifting the merc up to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Shit, baby boy. Love how strong you are, never fails to fuck me up,” the merc groaned.

“God, I want you. Need to fuck you, can I fuck you babe?”

Wade nodded his head eagerly as Peter pulled him in for another kiss. The hero carried the scarred man to their bedroom, making sure to kiss every patch of skin he could reach.

“Anything in particular got you feeling this way, baby boy?” Wade smirked as Peter tossed him on the bed.

“You know exactly what’s got me this way,” the brunette growled and shucked off his pants and underwear.

Peter crawled onto the bed next to Wade’s legs and started pulling down the scarred man’s jeans.

“If you liked the shirt Spidey, can’t wait to see what you think of this,” Wade spread his legs wide for his boyfriend and showed off the red jewelled plug between his cheeks. 

Peter’s hips stuttered forward, and he had to grab the base of his dick to stop from coming. 

“Fuck! Not gonna last long babe, was supposed to cherish you tonight.”

“We can do that after pancakes. Shirt on or off?” 

“Keep it on,” the brunette growled and removed his own. 

“Whatever you want baby,” the merc trailed his scarred fingers down Peter’s smooth chest.

Wade passed Peter the lube and watched with rapt attention as he spread the lube over his dick and removed the plug from Wade’s ass. 

“You ready for me, babe?” Peter rested his dick against Wade’s hole.

“Born ready Petey-Pie, need you to fuck me good and hard,” Wade groaned as Peter entered him. 

When he was fully sheathed the brunette rolled his hips experimentally, trying to find the spot to make Wade see stars. When the body beneath him seized and the older man gave a choked off moan, Peter knew he’d found it.

“Yeah, you like that babe? Want me to fucking pound you there?”

“Please. Please Petey, feels so fucking good with you inside,” Wade begged.

The younger man grasped Wade’s legs and put them over his shoulders before he began to fuck into him in earnest, making sure to hit his prostate every time. The larger man gasped and panted, tearing into the sheets beneath him. 

“You close babe? You gonna cum on my dick for me? Let me feel you cum babe. Need to feel it,” Peter panted, never giving up his assault on Wade’s prostate. 

“Can I touch myself?” the merc asked.

“Yeah, yeah wanna watch you cum for me. Make a mess for me babe, fucking love watching you cum, knowing I did that,” the brunette babbled and sped up his thrusts.

Wade wrapped a scarred round his cock and in less than ten strokes his was coming. White spurts landing on Peter’s abdomen and some drops on his own black shirt.

“So, fucking pretty for me Wade,” Peter purred and slowed his hips.

“You close baby?”

“So, fucking close, you’re just too sexy babe,” the hero grinned and brought his fingers to Wade’s lips to suck.

The merc obliged and rolled Peter’s fingers around his mouth a coupe of times, loving the little ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ it drew from his boyfriend.

“Yeah, take me. Fucking filling you up from both ends, god you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” the younger man praised.

Wade gently pushed the fingers out of his mouth.

“I know what you want baby.”

“Yeah?” 

“You wanna cover me with you and make me up all pretty,” the older man purred.

“Fuck! Yeah, yeah wanna come all over you. Love seeing me on you so fucking much. Can I babe?” Peter begged.

“Go on, baby.”

As Peter pulled out, Wade ripped his black button up open.

“Fuck. So, fucking gorgeous. Want everyone to see that you’re mine. Gonna shoot my webs all over you.” 

With three strokes Peter was painting Wade’s chest. The younger man flopped down next to the merc.

“Happy Anniversary baby boy.” 

“Happy Anniversary Wade,” Peter panted.

“So, your ‘webs’ huh?” the merc smirked.

“I was horny out of my mind. You can’t hold that against me,” the brunette whined.

“Oh, it’s not a problem Spidey-babe, from the first time I saw you I wanted you to shoot all over me.” 

“Well you got your wish.”

“Feel free to web me up anytime,” Wade waggled his non-existent eyebrows.

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter snorted.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Yeah, I do,” Peter smiled and cuddled into Wade’s side.


End file.
